


Not The Worst Thing I've Ever Done

by KayLingLing7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, Cats, Drawings, M/M, Pictures, Ratings may change, Texting, Wrong Number AU, art student Noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[17:05] Asahi:</b> <i>Image attached</i><br/><b>[17:06] Asahi:</b> OMG IM SO SORRY SUGA I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT<br/><b>[17:06] Asahi:</b> DUCK PLEASE DINT TELL DAICHI IM SO SRRY </p><p><b>[17:14] Suga:</b> OMG DUDE YOUR SO RIPPED<br/><b>[17:14] Suga:</b> HOW DOES ONE PERSON HAVE SO MANY MUSCLES<br/><b>[17:15] Suga:</b> also I'm not Suga and idk who Daichi is</p><p>---</p><p>A AsaNoya fic told mostly through text-format, complete with drawings of every image they send to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading way too many text fics lately, and because I was exiled from my flat for family to stay over I decided to start my own because it's something I can write on my tablet. Thought I'd put some extra effort into it though and draw all the images they sent each other, so be aware of/enjoy that!

**THURSDAY**

**[17:05] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[17:05] Asahi:** SIT  
**[17:06] Asahi:** OMG IM SO SORRY SUGA I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT  
**[17:06] Asahi:** SIT  
**[17:06] Asahi:** DUCK PLEASE DINT TELL DAICHI IM SO SRRY 

**[17:14] Suga:** OMG DUDE YOUR SO RIPPED  
**[17:14] Suga:** HOW DOES ONE PERSON HAVE SO MANY MUSCLES  
**[17:15] Suga:** YOURE NOT EVEN LIKE A GROSS BODY BUILDER YPUR JST HOT AF  
**[17:15] Suga:** also I'm not Suga and idk who Daichi is

**[17:16] Asahi:** ....You're not Suga?  
**[17:16] Asahi:** This isn't Sugawara Koushi's number?

**[17:17] Suga:** Nope!  
**[17:17] Suga:** But like thanks for the photo you have excellent muscles man 10/10

**[17:18] Asahi:** Fuck  
**[17:18] Asahi:** I'm so sorry for sending that  
**[17:18] Asahi:** I was trying to delete it and I don't understand this phone yet and my hands were sweating and it just sent  
**[17:19] Asahi:** But my phone says this is Suga's number???

**[17:19] Not Suga:** Dude no worries  
**[17:20] Not Suga:** Oh yeah no I have no idea who Sufa is  
**[17:20] Not Suga:** But hey on the plus side you sent it to me and not Suga right???  
**[17:21] Not Suga:** I promise I won't show Daichi whoever he is

**[17:23] Asahi:** Ok  
**[17:23] Asahi:** Ok thanks  
**[17:24] Asahi:** But that does t answer the question  
**[17:24] Asahi:** Doesn't*  
**[17:24] Asahi:** Who are you?

**[17:27] Not Suga:** Nishinoya Yuu. Most people call me Noya.  
**[17:27] Not Suga:** No but for real dude your abs are fine as fuck  
**[17:27] Not Suga:** I.m jealous rn

**[17:31] Asahi:** Thanks  
**[17:31] Asahi:** Duck I sent a nude to a total stranger  
**[17:32] Asahi:** IM SO SPRRY  
**[17:32] Asahi:** Fuck*  
**[17:32] Asahi:** Sorry**

**[17:33] Not Suga:** Dude chill there's like 0 dick in this pic it's not a nude unless there's dock  
**[17:33] Not Suga:** you have nothing to apologize for

**[17:34] Asahi:** I WOULD NEVER

**[17:34] Not Suga:** What? Send a dick pic?

**[17:35] Asahi:** Yes!

**[17:35] Not Suga:** Not even to a gf who REALLY wanted it?  
**[17:35] Not Suga:** What if she was fucking begging for it man would you deny her a dick pic then???

**[17:36] Asahi:** I'm not having this conversation

**[17:36] Not Suga:** Awwww  
**[17:36] Not Suga:** Come on  
**[17:37] Not Suga:** You're no fun 

**[17:38] Asahi:** Sending nudes is a bad idea, what if you break up and the person gets angry at you. They could use the photos for blackmail purposes or leak them and then I could get fired and never have another job again.  
**[17:39] Asahi:** I could be put on a list.

**[17:42] Not Suga:** That's why you don't have your dick and your face in the same photo   
**[17:44] Not Suga:** Unless you have any tattoos or piercings around your dick that would groove it was you in the photo??.  
**[17:44] Not Suga:** Proove*  
**[17:45] Not Suga:** Prove**

**[17:47] Asahi:** NO OF COURSE NOT

**[17:37] Not Suga:** THEN WHATS THE PROBLEM 

**[17:49] Asahi:** Ok you know what I think we've established that this was a wrong number  
**[17:49] Asahi:** I'm sorry for sending you that pic  
**[17:50] Asahi:** Bye

**[17:50] Not Suga:** NO WAIT  
**[17:51] Not Suga:** DONT GOOOOOOO  
**[17:52] Not Suga:**

**[17:53] Asahi:** Why not?

**[17:53] Not Suga:** Because dude you need to tell me how you got so buff!!!M  
**[17:53] Not Suga:** I've been working out lately and I don't know how to gain muscle 

**[17:55] Asahi:** Um  
**[17:57] Asahi:** Maybe you should talk to a trainer at the gym then  
**[17:58] Asahi:** Idk how I could hepl  
**[17:58] Asahi:** Help*

**[18:00] Not Suga:** Oh come on you're in better shape than most of the people at my gym  
**[18:00] Not Suga:** You have to have some tips 

**[18:05] Asahi:** Um  
**[18:06] Asahi:** Not really.  
**[18:06] Asahi:** I just eat healthy, run, and do weights  
**[18:07] Asahi:** I play volleyball too

**[18:10] Not Suga:** AND OMG I PLAY VOLLEYBALL TOOOOOOOO  
**[18:10] Not Suga:** Are you on a team???  
**[18:11] Not Suga:** Like a university team??? I play with my uni

**[18:19] Asahi:** Um no  
**[18:20] Asahi:** I sometimes play with the neighbourhood association  
**[18:21] Asahi:** But my uni doesn't have a team

**[18:24] Not Suga:** DUDE TGAT SUCKS  
**[18:24] Not Suga:** I got a scholarship for vball to play at my school!!!  
**[18:25] Not Suga:** So did you play in hs then??

**[18:27] Asahi:** Wow that's impressive  
**[18:27] Asahi:** And yeah I did

**[18:28] Not Suga:** What position did you play???  
**[18:28] Not Suga:** Wait lemme guess you were the ace!

**[18:30] Asahi:** Yeah I actually was!  
**[18:30] Asahi:** How'd you know?

**[18:31] Not Suga:** Them muscles are ace material dude 

**[17:36] Asahi:** Can you stop with my muscles??? It's really embarrassing 

**[18:37] Not Suga:** Lol nah why would you be embarrassed you're hot af  
**[18:50] Not Suga:** ...  
**[18:52] Not Suga:** Dude?

**[18:55] Asahi:** Um  
**[18:56] Asahi:** Sorry  
**[18:56] Asahi:** I

**[18:56] Not Suga:** You're one of those people that don't like compliments aren't you

**[18:58] Asahi:** ...kind of  
**[18:58] Asahi:** Sorry  
**[18:59] Asahi:** What position do you play?

**[19:00] Not Suga:** Dude don't sweat it  
**[19:00] Not Suga:** I'm libero!!!  
**[19:01] Not Suga:** Ugh I enjoyed talking to you man but I have to go help my roommate butter up his head. Bye!!! 

**[19:02] Asahi:** Uh. Ok. Bye.

\---

**[19:10] Unknown Number:** Hi Asahi! Do you want to do lunch with Daichi and me tomorrow?

**[19:12] Asahi:** Is this Suga?

**[19:13] Unknown Number:** Um, yes?  
**[19:13] Unknown Number:** Do you not have my number saved, Asahi?  
**[19:13] Unknown Number:** Your BEST FRIEND, Asahi?

**[19:15] Asahi:** I’m sorry please don’t guilt trip me  
**[19:16] Asahi:** I thought I had your number but you know how this is a new phone? I think the number for you it imported from my SIM was your old number?  
**[19:16] Asahi:** From the phone Oikawa dropped in the toilet?  
**[19:17] Asahi:** Anyway I ended up texting someone that wasn’t you and I want to die

**[19:18] Actually Suga:** A likely story.  
**[19:18] Actually Suga:** I’ll forgive you this time Asahi  
**[19:19] Actually Suga:** So what happened with the other person? What was it you sent them?

**[19:21] Asahi:** Um...

**[19:22] Actually Suga:** Don’t you um me Asahi  
**[19:22] Actually Suga:** Spill.

**[19:23] Asahi:** Okay okay  
**[19:25] Asahi:** So I was testing out the camera and I took a photo of myself and I was going to delete it but I kind of accidentally sent it to you?  
**[19:27] Asahi:** Except it wasn’t you it was some guy named Nishinoya Yuu and he wanted to talk to me and ???  
**[19:28] Asahi:** I don’t know what to do????

**[19:30] Actual Mom Suga:** Oh man.  
**[19:30] Actual Mom Suga:** Only you Asahi  
**[19:31] Actual Mom Suga:** So wait did you send a dick pic???  
**[19:32] Actual Mom Suga:** Remember to never have your face and dick in the same pic Asahi that’s an amateur mistake

**[19:33] Asahi:** WHAT NO  
**[19:33] Asahi:** IT WAS JUST SHIRTLESS

**[19:32] Actual Mom Suga:** Oh that’s fine then  
**[19:32] Actual Mom Suga:** Are you still talking to him?

**[19:33] Asahi:** No he said he had to go butter up his rommate’s head?  
**[19:33] Asahi:** Roommate’s*  
**[19:34] Asahi:** I didn’t ask for dertails.  
**[19:34] Asahi:** Details**  
**[19:35] Asahi:** Honestly only reason I don’t think it’s a 50 year old man cat-fishing me is because of that line.

**[19:37] Actual Mom Suga:** Huh. Yeah that’s only something a student would say.  
**[19:38] Actual Mom Suga:** The name Nishinoya Yuu sounds familiar though...  
**[19:42] Actual Mom Suga:** Oh Daichi just got home. We’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?

**[19:43] Asahi:** Yeah see you tomorrow. Bye.

**[19:43] Actual Mom Suga:** Bye!

* * *

** SATURDAY **

**[10:21] Not Suga:** Dude I need work-out advice  
**[10:27] Not Suga:** !!!  
**[10:27] Not Suga:** I just realized you never gave me your name!!!  
**[10:28] Not Suga:** I just have "hot muscly photo dude" as your contact nAme!

**[10:31] Asahi:** Oh sorry! I'm Azumane Asahi.  
**[10:32] Asahi:** Sorry I didn't think we were going to talk again.

**[10:32] Not Suga:** What why not 

**[10:35] Asahi:** Um I don't know?  
**[10:35] Asahi:** I just thought you were a wrong number and that we wouldn't talk again.  
**[10:36] Asahi:** (I found Suga's real number by the way)

**[10:36] Not Suga:** (Oh that's good!))  
**[10:37] Not Suga:** And noooo I liked talking to you!  
**[10:37] Not Suga:** You don't want to talk to me?? 

**[10:41] Asahi:** No I don't mind talking to you!!

**[10:42] Not Suga:** Promise?

**[10:45] Asahi:** Yes  
**[10:47] Asahi:** Sorry

**[10:48] Noya:** You don't have to apologize!  
**[10:49] Noya:** If you don't want to talk to me you don't have to!  
**[10:49] Noya:** Okay?? 

**[10:52] Asahi:** Um  
**[10:52] Asahi:** Okay.

**[10:53] Noya:** Do you want to talk to me?

**[10:57] Asahi:** Yeah I think so.

**[10:57] Noya:** Omg yay   
**[10:58] Noya:** I was worried for a second!!!

**[11:00] Asahi:** Sorry!

**[11:01] Noya:** It's ptotally chill dude 

**[11:04] Asahi:** Okay.

**[11:05] Noya:** Anyway yay now I have a name for you on my phone!!!  
**[11:07] Noya:** Also I wanted to ask you something.  
**[11:08] Noya:** Wud? Is now a good time?

**[11:12] Asahi:** Now is fine. Im just packing away laundry.

**[11:12] Noya:** Oh! Are you a really neat person??  
**[11:13] Noya:** So you like iron your clothes???

**[11:16] Asahi:** Um I'm not too tidy? But I keep stuff clean?  
**[11:16] Asahi:** I iron what needs to be ironed  
**[11:17] Asahi:** Im not one of those people who iron underwear or anything.

**[11:17] Noya:** LMAO do people actually do that???

**[11:20] Asahi:** Well not most people.  
**[11:20] Asahi:** But some do?

**[11:21] Noya:** Wow that's wild.  
**[11:21] Noya:** I don't think I even know how to use an iron.

**[11:25] Asahi:** It's not too difficult.  
**[11:25] Asahi:** Anyway, I think we got a bit off topic?

**[11:25] Noya:** Huh?

**[11:26] Asahi:** Wasn't there a question you wanted to ask me?

**[11:27] Noya:** Oh! Right! Shit  
**[11:27] Noya:** I wanted to ask you for fitness advice??? So I can be as buff as you!!!

**[11:30] Asahi:** I don't really know how I can help?

**[11:31] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[11:31] Noya:** See I'm so skinny  
**[11:40] Noya:** ...  
**[11:41] Noya:** Dude?

**[11:43] Asahi:** Oh  
**[11:43] Asahi:** Sorry  
**[11:44] Asahi:** You're not that skinny

**[11:44] Noya:** YES I AM  
**[11:45] Noya:** LOOK AT ME  
**[11:45] Noya:** _image attached_

**[11:45] Noya:** (Ignore the bruises they're from vball)

**[11:50] Asahi:** I  
**[11:51] Asahi:** Um  
**[11:52] Asahi:** You look like you have a lot of muscle though

**[11:53] Noya:** What you think so   
**[11:53] Noya:** Omg but not as much as you though!!!

**[11:55] Asahi:** Well  
**[11:55] Asahi:** I think I just pick up muscle and weight easily  
**[11:56] Asahi:** I dint think we have similar body types.  
**[11:56] Asahi:** Don't*

**[11:57] Noya:** Well no shit you're probs like 2 meters tall!M! 

**[12:10] Asahi:** I'm really not.  
**[12:10] Asahi:** I'm 185

**[12:12] Noya:**  
**[12:12] Noya:** Dude that's not fair I'm 160   
**[12:13] Noya:** I haven't grown more than 2cm since I was 15   
**[12:13] Noya:** Yer like 25cm taller than me 

**[12:15] Asahi:** I'm... Sorry?  
**[12:15] Asahi:** It's not bad to be your height though!  
**[12:15] Asahi:** And you're not skinny you're just... Lightweight.  
**[12:16] Asahi:** Lean.

**[12:16] Noya:** You're just pussyfooting around the word small 

**[12:17] Asahi:** No! I'm not!

**[12:17] Noya:** You are.

**[12:17] Asahi:** No!!!  
**[12:18] Asahi:** And anyway even if you're small I bet you must be super fast  
**[12:18] Asahi:** You have to be to be libero  
**[12:18] Asahi:** I bet you could outrun me easily

**[12:20] Noya:** ...I am pretty fast

**[12:22] Asahi:** Yeah?

**[12:23] Noya:** Yeah.  
**[12:23] Noya:** I'm really good libero.  
**[12:23] Noya:** I've won a lot of awards for it.

**[12:26] Asahi:** Wow, really?  
**[12:26] Asahi:** That's so cool.

**[12:27] Noya:** Yeah  
**[12:28] Noya:** _Image attached_  


**[12:28] Noya:** These are some of my awards 

**[12:30] Asahi:** Wow that's REALLY impressive  
**[12:30] Asahi:** You have a lot.

**[12:31] Noya:** You must be a great ace though! I can just imagine!

**[12:35] Asahi:** No  
**[12:35] Asahi:** I was okay.  
**[12:36] Asahi:** I was never the best.

**[12:37] Noya:** LIES  
**[12:38] Noya:** I bet all your underclass men in high school looked up to you!  
**[13:10] Noya:** ...Dude?

**[13:12] Asahi:** Oh sorry  
**[13:14] Asahi:** They. Did look up to me. I guess.  
**[13:15] Asahi:** I kind of let them down though.

**[13:00] Noya:** What?????

**[13:10] Asahi:** I was the reason we didn't make it to nationals in third year.  
**[13:11] Asahi:** Well. Suga and Daichi say it's not my fault, but I think it was.  
**[13:12] Asahi:** I don't really like talking about it.

**[13:13] Noya:** I bet it wasn't!!!  
**[13:13] Noya:** But okay if you do t want to talk  
**[13:14] Noya:** So you've been friend with Sugs and Daichi for a long time?

**[13:15] Asahi:** Yeah. Since first year high school.

**[13:15] Noya:** That's so great!!!  
**[13:15] Noya:** I went to high school with my roommates too, they're my best buds.  
**[13:15] Noya:** Are you guys in uni together?  
**[13:15] Noya:** Wait hoe old are you?

**[13:16] Asahi:** I'm 22  
**[13:16] Asahi:** And Suga and Daichi are in the same uni but I'm not  
**[13:16] Asahi:** We keep in contact though.

**[13:17] Noya:** I'm 21!  
**[13:17] Noya:** What uni do they go to?

**[13:17] Asahi:** K university

**[13:17] Noya:** Oh!!! We're playing a game against them soon!!!  
**[13:18] Noya:** Are they in the vball team???

**[13:18] Asahi:** Daichi is.  
**[13:18] Asahi:** Suga is team manager.

**[13:18] Noya:** Nice 

**[13:19] Asahi:** What uni do you go to?

**[13:19] Noya:** S uni!  
**[13:19] Noya:** Our team is really strong!

**[13:22] Asahi:** Oh doesn't Kuroo Tetsurou go there?

**[13:22] Noya:** Yes!!!!  
**[13:23] Noya:** He's on our team!!!  
**[13:24] Noya:** You know him 

**[13:26] Asahi:** Yeah  
**[13:26] Asahi:** Played against him in high school a lot.

**[13:26] Noya:** Wow that's cool man!  
**[13:38] Noya:** Ugh my roommate wants me to go grocery shopping. Talk to you later?

**[13:39] Asahi:** Oh okay cool. Bye.

**[13:40] Noya:** Bye! 

* * *

** SUNDAY **

**[17:21] Asahi:** Hey  
**[17:21] Asahi:** So do you like cats?

**[17:23] Noya:** Omg you sent me a msg first   
**[17:23] Noya:** Hi!!!  
**[17:23] Noya:** Yes cats are AWESOME

**[17:25] Asahi:** Yeah Suga said I should try harder at making new friends.

**[17:26] Noya:** I should thank this Suga dude.

**[17:35] Asahi:** Anyway.  
**[17:35] Asahi:** _Image attached_  


**[17:36] Asahi:** I found this guy while I was walking home

**[17:40] Noya:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[17:40] Noya:** HES SO CUUUUUUUTE  
**[17:40] Noya:** Are you going to steal him???

**[17:42] Asahi:** What? No!  
**[17:42] Asahi:** I just thought he was cute!  
**[17:43] Asahi:** He let me pet him!

**[17:45] Noya:** Awww precious!  
**[17:45] Noya:** Do you own any pets?

**[17:46] Asahi:** Not at the moment.  
**[17:46] Asahi:** I had a cat in high school but it still lives with my parents. You?

**[17:47] Noya:** I've always been more if a dog person!  
**[17:47] Noya:** My parents have 2 dogs but my place I'm staying at doesn't allow pets

**[17:49] Asahi:** Ah bummer

**[17:50] Noya:** Yeah   
**[17:51] Noya:** Although my roommates are like pets so it's basically the same as having a cat and dog

**[17:55] Asahi:** Oh yeah you mentioned roommates before.  
**[17:55] Asahi:** What are they like?

**[17:56] Noya:** They're the best!! They're both friends from high school!  
**[17:56] Noya:** Ennoshita is pretty calm and cool like a cat, and Tanaka is really loud and growls a lot like a dog.

**[18:00] Asahi:** Hahaha that's cool

**[18:01] Noya:** It's great   
**[18:01] Noya:** Do you live alone?

**[18:02] Asahi:** Yeah.  
**[18:02] Asahi:** Suga and Daichi live close by though so I visit them a lot.

**[18:03] Noya:** Oh! What they room together without you?? Rude!

**[18:05] Asahi:** Well  
**[18:05] Asahi:** They don't room together so much as live together

**[18:08] Noya:** ?

**[18:21] Asahi:** They're dating.  
**[18:21] Asahi:** Been dating since 2nd year high school.

**[18:23] Noya:** OH  
**[18:23] Noya:** well no wonder LOL  
**[18:30] Noya:** Are you dating anyone?

**[18:40] Asahi:** No I'm not

**[18:42] Noya:** What I'm surprised 

**[18:45] Asahi:** Why?

**[18:46] Noya:** Cause you're so buff!

**[18:47] Asahi** : ...muscles don't equal dating?

**[18:47] Noya:** Yeah but I figured you'd be hot and everyone would be all over you!  
**[18:53] Noya:** Or do you just never accept confessions?

**[18:55] Asahi:** I don't really get confessed to a lot.  
**[18:59] Asahi:** I think  
**[19:02] Asahi:** People are intimidated by me.

**[19:02] Noya:** Whaaat?  
**[19:02] Noya:** But you seem so sweet why would they??  
**[19:03] Noya:** Hey I haven't asked before!  
**[19:03] Noya:** What do you look like??

**[19:08] Asahi:** Um. Brown hair, brown eyes?  
**[19:08] Asahi:** Long-ish hair  
**[19:12] Asahi:** Why?

**[19:13] Noya:** I dunno I'm trying to picture you  
**[19:13] Noya:** Besides your abs I mean  
**[19:23] Noya:** Send me a selfie?

**[19:24] Asahi:** What? No!

**[19:24] Noya:** Aw why not?

**[19:25] Asahi:** Cause it's weird

**[19:25] Noya:** Aw please?  
**[19:32] Noya:** I'll take a photo of myself too???

**[19:36] Asahi:** I don't like taking photos of myself

**[19:38] Noya:** Aw   
**[19:38] Noya:** Ok, I respect that  
**[19:40] Noya:** But also I know your full name so I could totally go on Facebook to find what you look like 

**[19:40] Asahi:** Shit I forgot about that  
**[19:41] Asahi:** Please don't Suga tags me in really bad photos 

**[19:41] Noya:** I won't if you send me a selfie!

**[19:42] Asahi:** This is extortion. 

**[19:42] Noya:** If you REALLY don't want to you don't have to.  
**[19:43] Noya:** I won't look for you on facebook.

**[19:47] Asahi:** ...okay fine.

**[19:48] Noya:**

**[19:55] Asahi:** _Image attached_  


**[20:15] Asahi:** ...?

**[20:16] Noya:** Fuck me sideways  
**[20:17] Noya:** Dude!!! 

**[20:19] Asahi:** What?

**[20:19] Noya:** You're fucking HOT you know that???  
**[20:20] Noya:** I can see why people are intimidated because DAAAMN

**[20:22] Asahi:** Um.  
**[20:23] Asahi:** Thanks?  
**[20:23] Asahi:** But it's not that reason. People usually think I'm a delinquent.

**[20:24] Noya:** What   
**[20:24] Noya:** I don't beleive you I think they're just scared cause you're wwaaaaay out of their league.  
**[20:25] Noya:** Dude your hair is in a bun how long is your hair???

**[20:27] Asahi:** No I doubt it.  
**[20:27] Asahi:** It's like longer than shoulder length?  
**[20:28] Asahi:** But what about you? You dating anyone?

**[20:29] Noya:** Ugh no not at the moment.  
**[20:30] Noya:** DUDE CAN I HAVE A PHOTO OF YOUR HAIR LOSE  
**[20:30] Noya:** PLEASE

**[20:33] Asahi:** ...why?

**[20:33] Noya:** Because I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**[20:35] Asahi:** No.

**[20:35] Noya:**

**[20:38] Asahi:** You said you'd send me a pic of you after I sent one right?

**[20:38] Noya:** Oh! Yeah!  
**[20:38] Noya:** My bad!  
**[20:41] Noya:** _Image attached_  


**[20:41] Noya:**  
**[20:42] Noya:** Whatcha think??

**[20:43] Asahi:** Oh  
**[20:44] Asahi:** You look different from what I wax expecting, but it also makes sense?  
**[20:44] Asahi:** Was*  
**[20:46] Asahi:** Your hair suits you.

**[20:47] Noya:** OMG THANK  
**[20:47] Noya:**

**[20:48] Asahi:** Like really suits you  
**[20:48] Asahi:** Um also.you have nice eyes  
**[20:48] Asahi:** Omg I regret saying that please ignore me  
**[20:55] Asahi:** I'm going to go die in a hole now bye

**[21:03] Noya:** NO DONT  
**[21:03] Noya:** SORRY I WAS TALKING TO MY ROMMATE  
**[21:03] Noya:** DONT DIE  
**[21:04] Noya:** Like that's so nice thank you so much please come back  
**[21:04] Noya:** For what it's worth I think you have really nice eyes too!  
**[21:04] Noya:** Like super kind eyes  
**[21:04] Noya:** You're a gentle giant  
**[21:05] Noya:** And also your face is hot af  
**[21:05] Noya:** Like on point  
**[21:05] Noya:** And your hair is really pretty too  
**[21:06] Noya:** If you don't think pretty is too feminine to say?  
**[21:06] Noya:** But it looks super soft  
**[21:06] Noya:** I really want to see you without the bun  
**[21:07] Noya:** I bet you'd look so good

**[21:07] Asahi:** Okay okay you can't stop  
**[21:07] Asahi:** Please  
**[21:08] Asahi:** Please stop

**[21:08] Noya:** YAY YOU DIDNT DIE  
**[21:08] Noya:**  
**[21:09] Noya:** I'M SO HAPPY  
**[21:09] Noya:** I mean everything I said though

**[21:10] Asahi:** Thanks  
**[21:12] Asahi:** Sorry I'm. Not good with compliments.  
**[21:12] Asahi:** But I appreciate it

**[21:13] Noya:** Sorry  
**[21:13] Noya:** I know I vp can be a bit much sometimes  
**[21:14] Noya:** Tanaka tells me to chill all the time  
**[21:14] Noya:** And that's saying something. Because if you met him you'd know he's not a chill person

**[21:15] Asahi:** Haha  
**[21:15] Asahi:** It's okay  
**[21:15] Asahi:** Daichi is always telling me to be more confident and accept compliments more  
**[21:16] Asahi:** But I think you overwhelmed me a bit

**[21:16] Noya:** Dude I'm sorry  
**[21:16] Noya:** I want you to be comfortable talking to me!  
**[21:17] Noya:** So don't feel like it's your fault if you don't feel comfortable ok??  
**[21:17] Noya:** Just tell me to take a step down a notch and I will, no problem!!!

**[21:18] Asahi:** That's  
**[21:18] Asahi:** That's really nice  
**[21:18] Asahi:** Thanks Noya

**[21:19] Noya:**  
**[21:19] Noya:** You called me Noya 

**[21:21] Asahi:** Um  
**[21:21] Asahi:** Well you said people call you that?  
**[21:22] Asahi:** Am I not suppose to??  
**[21:22] Asahi:** I'm sorry!

**[21:23] Noya:** NO  
**[21:23] Noya:** ITS AWESOME  
**[21:24] Noya:** ITS JUST THE FIRST TIME YOUVE SAID IT

**[21:25] Asahi:** ...oh

**[21:25] Noya:** Oh but hey I've called you dude tithe whole time!!  
**[21:26] Noya:** Should I call you Azumane-san?

**[21:27] Asahi:** Yeah I noticed.  
**[21:27] Asahi:** And no! Everyone calls me Asahi

**[21:28] Noya:** Asahi 

**[21:28] Asahi:**

**[21:28] Noya:** Sorry!  
**[21:29] Noya:** But it's so great!  
**[21:29] Noya:** A  
**[21:29] Noya:** S  
**[21:29] Noya:** A  
**[21:29] Noya:** H  
**[21:29] Noya:** I  
**[21:30] Noya:** !!!

**[21:30] Asahi:** Please stop.

**[21:31] Noya:** Sorry.  
**[21:31] Noya:** I just feel like we're actually friends noe!!!  
**[21:31] Noya:** I'm si happy!!!

**[21:32] Asahi:** I  
**[21:32] Asahi:** That's  
**[21:33] Asahi:** I'm really glad to hear that.

**[21:33] Noya:**  
**[21:34] Noya:** Omg I didn't realize it was this late!  
**[21:34] Noya:** Sorry dude I have to go do so much homework for tomorrow  
**[21:35] Noya:** I mean! ASAHI! 

**[21:35] Asahi:** Haha okay

**[21:36] Noya:** Thanks Asahi   
**[21:36] Noya:** Ttyl!

**[21:37] Asahi:** Yeah. Bye.  
**[21:37] Asahi:** Noya.

\---

**[21:38] Asahi:** So you were right  
**[21:38] Asahi:** Thanks

**[21:40] Actual Mom Suga:** I mean I usually am  
**[21:40] Actual Mom Suga:** But what about specifically?

**[21:41] Asahi:** About trying to be friends with Nishinoya  
**[21:42] Asahi:** He’s cool

**[21:45] Actual Mom Suga:** OH  
**[21:45] Actual Mom Suga:** That’s great  
**[21:50] Actual Mom Suga:** So do you think he’s cute?

**[21:51] Asahi:** SUGA

**[21:51] Actual Mom Suga:** That’s a yes  
**[21:57] Actual Mom Suga:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to format this thing than it did to write it omggg  
>   
> S/o to my cat for being my model.  
> Let me know what you thought of this because it's very experimental for me. Also if you liked my writing and art please check out my [Tumblr!](http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this fic, I'm actually amazed at how many people liked it! So here's chapter 2, I just want to say:
> 
> 1) This fic has been translated to Italian! Read chapter 1 here: [**Non è la cosa peggiore che abbia mai fatto**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3497901&i=1)
> 
> 2) I wanted to mention some other texting fics I've read that greatly inspired this one, although I've read a looot of them so I won't mention them all, but I want to mention **[Hello from the other side](http://archiveofourown.org/series/492973)** by [mousecat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat) and [notallballs (notallbees)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs), [Pousse-café](http://archiveofourown.org/series/213905) by [Variabile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabile/pseuds/Variabile), and [Calling Kirchstein](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4091584/chapters/9215866) by [TheSparksofMagic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparksofMagic/pseuds/TheSparksofMagic). Y'all should just check the texting tag in my bookmarks though to find more good texting fics, most of them are Haikyuu!! based.
> 
> Okay now that that's out of the way, onto chapter 2!

** MONDAY **

**[08:02] Noya:** Good morning!  
**[08:02] Noya:** I have a morning class today 

**[08:34] Asahi:** Hi. Good morning.  
**[08:35] Asahi:** That sucks

**[08:37] Noya:** Eyyyy!  
**[08:37] Noya:** It's okay though cause I only have two classes today so I get to go home at like 12

**[08:45] Asahi:** That's great!

**[08:46] Noya:**  
**[08:46] Noya:** What are your plans for today?

**[08:56] Asahi:** Not much. I have to be at work at 9:30.

**[08:56] Noya:** !!!!  
**[08:57] Noya:** Okay I am going to ask you about your job so hard later but my lecturer just walked in so chat later!

**[08:58] Asahi:** Haha okay, bye

\---

**[11:04] Noya:** My classes are done for the day!! Just got vball practice at 5pm!

**[12:05] Asahi:** That's great :)  
**[12:05] Asahi:** Sorry, only on my lunch break now.

**[12:06] Noya:** No it's super chill!! So where do you work??

**[12:06] Asahi:** I work at an art shop.

**[12:06] Noya:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[12:06] Noya:** Do you do art??

**[12:07] Asahi:** Um. Not really. I'm more of an art history fan

**[12:07] Noya:** Thats cool   
**[12:07] Noya:** Wait, do you work at the art shop in Prince Street? 

**[12:15] Asahi:** Um. Yeah.

**[12:15] Noya:** OMG I LOVE THAT PLACE  
**[12:16] Noya:** I haven't been there in like months because I'm poor as shit but it's so cool that you work there!!

\---

**[12:16] Asahi:** Suga.  
**[12:16] Asahi:** Suga I know you have class now probably but I need help.  
**[12:17] Asahi:** Suga?

**[12:17] Actual Mom Suga:** Hey Asahi. What's the problem?

**[12:17] Asahi:** I was talking to Noya and he asked what I do like for work and I said I work at an art shop like an idiot so he asked if I work at the one in Prince Street and of course I do because it's the only art shop that's in town and so I had to say yes and he says he loves that art shop and  
**[12:18] Asahi:** What do I do if he comes to the shop I don't  
**[12:18] Asahi:** SUGA

**[12:18] Actual Mom Suga:** Oh cool, does he do art?

**[12:18] Asahi:** What?

**[12:19] Actual Mom Suga:** He said he likes the art shop. So does he do art?

**[12:19] Asahi:** I don't know I haven't asked

**[12:19] Actual Mom Suga:** Well then stop panicking and go ask!

\---

**[12:19] Asahi:** Do you do art?

**[12:20] Noya:** Yes!  
**[12:20] Noya:** I'm studying art 

\---

**[12:20] Asahi:** He says he studies art

**[12:20] Actual Mom Suga:** Good for him.  
**[12:21] Actual Mom Suga:** Asahi why are you telling me this, just go talk to him.

**[12:21] Asahi:** I hate you

**[12:21] Actual Mom Suga:** JUST TALK TO HIM

\---

**[12:22] Asahi:** Oh cool  
**[12:22] Asahi:** What kind of art do you do?

**[12:22] Noya:** I really like sculpting! But painting is cool too!  
**[12:23] Noya:** I just have to do a lot of different stuff because of uni  
**[12:23] Noya:** Like charcoal and graphite drawings and different paint mediums and film photography (UGH)

**[12:23] Asahi:** Like pin-hole cameras?

**[12:24] Noya:** YES  
**[12:24] Noya:** We did that in first year I hated it 

**[12:24] Asahi:** It's not for everyone.

**[12:25] Noya:** Yeah it sucks balls  
**[12:25] Noya:** Have you done it before??  
**[12:25] Noya:** Pin hole photography I mean

**[12:27] Asahi:** One of my friends studied art. He told me about it.  
**[12:27] Asahi:** He dropped out though.

**[12:27] Noya:** Oooooh okay!  
**[12:27] Noya:** But you like art enough to work at an art shop right?  
**[12:28] Noya:** Wgat a coincidence, jeez.

**[12:28] Asahi:** Yeah art is cool  
**[12:28] Asahi:** Like I said I like art history a lot.  
**[12:28] Asahi:** Coincidence?

**[12:28] Noya:** That we both like art!!!  
**[12:29] Noya:** And we both play volleyball!!  
**[12:29] Noya:** I wonder what else we have in common 

**[12:32] Asahi:** Oh yeah it's  
**[12:32] Asahi:** Weird.

**[12:32] Noya:** It's really cool!

**[12:35] Asahi:** Haha yeah  
**[12:36] Asahi:** Uh I need to go back to work now sorry

**[12:36] Noya:** Oh  
**[12:36] Noya:** Don't you get an hour lunch break?

**[12:36] Asahi:** Oh. Well. Usually.  
**[12:37] Asahi:** But my manager asked me to do.something.  
**[12:37] Asahi:** Sorry.

**[12:37] Noya:** Oh okay  
**[12:37] Noya:** No it's fine!!  
**[12:38] Noya:** Chat later?

\---

**[12:38] Asahi:** Suga

**[12:40] Actual Mom Suga:** Oh my god, what?

**[12:40] Asahi:** Nevermind.

**[12:41] Actual Mom Suga:** ffs Asahi  
**[12:41] Actual Mom Suga:** Okay fine, but I’m phoning you.  
**[12:41] Actual Mom Suga:** Just answer the phone.

\---

**[16:35] Noya:** look!  
**[16:35] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[16:36] Noya:** Walked past this cutie on my way to vhmgkukuo  
**[16:40] Noya:** LMAO sorry I walked into a lamp post   
**[16:40] Noya:** I'm going to focus on walking now.

**[17:03] Asahi:** Shit, sorry, I was working. Just finished.  
**[17:03] Asahi:** She's so cute! Also are you okay???  
**[17:05] Asahi:** Sorry you're probably in volleyball practice already.  
**[17:15] Asahi:** Look I just wanted to ask. And I know it's a lot. But I was wondering if maybe you could not come to Prince Art Shop to try and see me?  
**[17:16] Asahi:** I mean I'm not thinking that you were thinking about doing that, but if you WERE, maybe you couldn't?  
**[17:18] Asahi:** Not that I don't want to meet you or anything it's just that I'd really be embarrassed and it'd distract me from work and I'd really rather just. Not.  
**[17:20] Asahi:** Fuck. Sorry for the spam. Hope you have a good practice.

\---

**[19:02] Noya:** Asahi!!!!!  
**[19:03] Noya:** Shit I'm so sorry. You don't need to worry about me coming to the art shop I promise I won't unless you say I can or something.  
**[19:04] Noya:** I don't need to go anythime soon anyway  
**[19:05] Noya:** I'm glad you told me though thank you!

**[19:07] Asahi:** Shit Noya thank you  
**[19:07] Asahi:** For being so understanding.

**[19:15] Noya:** Sprry I was showering and changing  
**[19:15] Noya:** I think I'm going to have some huge bruises after this practice  
**[19:16] Noya:** Also no need to thank me! I think I said before that you can always tell me if I'm doing something to make you uncomfortable. So it makes sense to tell me if something MIGHT make you uncomfortable in the future too.

**[19:18] Asahi:** I  
**[19:18] Asahi:** You're way too nice, Noya.

**[19:20] Noya:** Nah I'm not  
**[19:20] Noya:** I have to walk home now so I can't talk anymore or I'll walk into another lamppost, but as soon as I get home I'll reply!!

**[19:21] Asahi:** Okay.

**[19:43] Noya:** So you won't beleive  
**[19:43] Noya:** I ended up walking into a lamppost again ANYWAY

**[19:43] Asahi:** What??  
**[19:43] Asahi:** How??

**[19:44] Noya:** I was distracted  
**[19:45] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[19:46] Noya:** So I'm not just going to have bruises from practice, I. Also going to have a black eye

**[19:46] Asahi:** OHMYGOD NOYA  
**[19:46] Asahi:** That looks really bad!  
**[19:47] Asahi:** Are you okay??

**[19:47] Noya:** Ya I've had worse  
**[19:47] Noya:** I'd show you the bruises on my ass from practice but that might be tmi 

**[19:48] Asahi:** Yeah that would be

**[19:48] Noya:** Sorry   
**[19:50] Noya:** Anyway how was your day???

**[19:51] Asahi:** It was fine. Normal. And yours?

**[19:52] Noya:** Good!! Besides the walking into lamppost thing lol  
**[19:53] Noya:** Fuck apparently it's my turn to make supper  
**[19:53] Noya:** The "I can only see out of one eye" excuse didn't work  
**[19:54] Noya:** Chat again in like half an hour

**[19:54] Asahi:** Ah okay! Don't burn yourself!

**[20:40] Noya:** Don't worry I made sure Ennoshita was in the kitchen the whole time with me to make sure I didn't do anything dumb.  
**[20:41] Noya:** Him and Ryuu say hello!!  
**[20:41] Noya:** _Attached image_

**[20:42] Asahi:** Oh, say hi back.  
**[20:42] Asahi:** Who is who?

**[20:42] Noya:** Oh Ryuu is the bald one, Ennoshita is the sleepy looking one.

**[20:43] Asahi:** Got it.  
**[20:43] Asahi:** They look nice.

**[20:43] Noya:** THEY ARE  
**[20:43] Noya:** I know Ryuu looks like a thug but he isn't!

**[20:44] Asahi:** Well people think I'm a thug too. And I'm not, too, obviously.

**[20:44] Noya:** OBVIOUSLY  
**[20:44] Noya:** I still don't get why people would think that

**[20:45] Asahi:** I don't either.  
**[20:45] Asahi:** I guess it's mostly the hair

**[20:46] Noya:** Ogph ya! Can't you show me a pic of your hair down?? Please??  
**[20:46] Noya:**

**[20:50] Asahi:** Why do you care so much

**[20:50] Noya:** I just want to seeeeeeeeee  
**[20:50] Noya:** PLEASE

**[20:51] Asahi:** Okay fine but not now my hair is wet

**[20:51] Noya:** Yesssssss  
**[20:51] Noya:** Wait whys it wet?

**[20:51] Asahi:** Cause I showered like 20 min ago and it's still wet?

**[20:52] Noya:** Oh duh. My bad.  
**[20:52] Noya:** Can't I just get one selfie today?  
**[20:52] Noya:** I sent you two already!

**[20:53] Asahi:** I didn't ask for them!

**[20:53] Noya:**

**[20:58] Asahi:** ...Fine.  
**[20:58] Asahi:** Just let me blow dry my hair

**[20:58] Noya:**  
**[20:58] Noya:** Wait you don't have to go through all that effort!

**[20:59] Asahi:** I need to blow dry it before I go to sleep anyway.

**[20:59] Noya:** Oh okay  
**[21:00] Noya:** If it's something you were going to do anyway!

**[21:10] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[21:10] Asahi:** Happy?

**[21:12] Noya:**  
**[21:12] Noya:** IT LOOKS SO SOFT AND PREETTY ASDG

**[21:13] Asahi:** Okay.  
**[21:13] Asahi:** Now you can't ask to see my hair again

**[21:13] Noya:** WHAT  
**[21:13] Noya:** NO  
**[21:14] Noya:** I DIDNT AGREE TO THIS

**[21:15] Asahi:** Why would you want to see my hair again you just saw it 

**[21:15] Noya:** BECAUSE ITS SO PRETTY OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE YOUR HAIT AGAIN  
**[21:15] Noya:** ASAHI WHYYYYY

**[21:17] Noya:** Hello Noya's friend. Listen, Noya is being really loud and he is preventing me from doing my homework - and he's not even trying to concentrate on his own homework. I'm confiscating his phone for the next hour or two until he's done all his assignments. Regards, Ennoshita Chikara

**[21:18] Asahi:** Um. Okay.  
**[21:18] Asahi:** Sorry.

**[21:19] Noya:** Don't worry, I don't blame you. ~E.C.

\---

**[23:05] Noya:** IM FREE  
**[23:05] Noya:** Sorry for mama Chika earlier he means well

**[23:06] Asahi:** No it's fine. I shouldn't distract you from your studies.

**[23:06] Noya:** It's not your fault!!!!!!!  
**[23:06] Noya:** I'm easily distracted!!

**[23:07] Asahi:** Right well  
**[23:07] Asahi:** Sprry, you just got your phone back but I need to go to bed.  
**[23:07] Asahi:** Sorry*

**[23:08] Noya:** I understand!!!  
**[23:08] Noya:** Night Asahi!! Sweet dreams!

**[23:09] Asahi:** Night

* * *

** TUESDAY **

**[08:23] Noya:** Morning!  
**[08:23] Noya:** I had the weirdest dream last night!

**[08:32] Asahi:** Morning.  
**[08:32] Asahi:** I had a weird dream too. What was yours about?

**[08:35] Noya:** I was a crow alright, but I didn't know how to fly?? And Kuroo (you said you know him right he's in my vball tea,) was there and he was a cat, but he COULD fly, and I was like wtf why can you fly you don't even have wings. And then the rest of the team could all also fly and I was the only one who couldn't but I was the only one who actually HAD wings.  
**[08:36] Noya:** It was so frustrating.

**[08:37] Asahi:** Sounds like a stress dream. I have those a lot.

**[08:37] Noya:** Yeah it's probably because of the upcoming match  
**[08:37] Noya:** What was your dream about?

**[08:40] Asahi:** Sgphit that's the match again Daichi and Suga's school right? When is that happening?  
**[08:40] Asahi:** Shit*

**[08:40] Noya:** Yeah it's this weekend!!!  
**[08:41] Noya:** Are you going to come?

**[08:41] Asahi:** In my dream I was riding a horse, and my horse was really small, like way too small for me, so it was really hard to control it. Anyway we were on a dirt path and we went under some trees and there were snakes in the trees, like at least 4 different snakes (I remember one was green, one was brown, Andre was black). And then yeah, I don't remember anything else.  
**[08:41] Asahi:** And one* not Andre  
**[08:42] Asahi:** I'm not sure if I'm going to go to that game I'll have to see if I have the day off

**[08:42] Noya:** I hope you can come watch!  
**[08:42] Noya:** I wonder what your dream means

**[08:43] Asahi:** I have no idea.  
**[08:43] Asahi:** Do up you have a morning class today?

**[08:43] Noya:** Nope!  
**[08:44] Noya:** Woke up early to go jog, though. But my first class is only at 10  
**[08:44] Noya:** Hey, what colour was the horse you were riding?

**[08:45] Asahi:** uh, a light brown. Why?  
**[08:45] Asahi:** And how does your bruised eye look today?

**[08:46] Noya:** I'm looking up what your dream meant!  
**[08:46] Noya:** Lmao it looks absolutely awful, my classmates and lecturer are all going to have a heart attack.  
**[08:47] Noya:** They'll think I got into another fight lmao

**[08:47] Asahi:** ANOTHER fight?

**[08:47] Noya:** Oh yeah I got into a fight with a homophobe last year and ended up suspended for a little while  
**[08:48] Noya:** The asshole deserved it though.

**[08:48] Asahi:** Oh jeez

**[08:48] Noya:** Dp you want to know what your dream meant?

**[08:49] Asahi:** Uh. I suppose?

**[08:49] Noya:** Okay it's kind of the best thing  
**[08:50] Noya:** Dreaming of a horse suggests that you need something important in your life. A brown horse means down to earth (dunno if it means YOURE down to earth??). Riding a horse shows connection to sexual intercourse.  
**[08:50] Noya:** Snakes can literally mean a dick, or how you experience your sexuality. It can also indicate the process of healing and resolving issues.

**[08:50] Asahi:** .....What.

**[08:51] Noya:** You basically had a really boring sex dream   
**[08:51] Noya:** It's amazing.

**[08:51] Asahi:** What the FUCK

**[09:01] Noya:** You okay man?

**[09:01] Asahi:** I yeah I'm okay  
**[09:02] Asahi:** Also kind of just mostly embarrassed. And just leaving the house to go to work.

**[09:02] Noya:** Oh sorry!  
**[09:02] Noya:** But don't feel embarrassed it's funny!

**[09:03] Asahi:** It's.awkward.

**[09:03] Noya:** Dream stuff is all rubbish anyway, who's to say any of this is right?  
**[09:03] Noya:** It's just funny is all

**[09:04] Asahi:** I guess. Did you look up any of the stuff from your dream?

**[09:04] Noya:** No. But I can.  
**[09:05] Noya:** Ah fuck

**[09:05] Asahi:** ?

**[09:06] Noya:** If you become a crow in your dream you may not be using enough wisdom or intelligence. As a crow your subconscious wants you to try harder and educate yourself.  
**[09:06] Noya:**  
**[09:06] Noya:** This site just called me dumb

**[09:10] Asahi:** Sorry was getting on the bus  
**[09:10] Asahi:** Damn.  
**[09:10] Asahi:** I think that actually sits by the idea that it was a stress dream about the upcoming game.

**[09:10] Noya:** Huh? how so?

**[09:12] Asahi:** Well I mean I could be wrong, but it could be interpreted as you feeling like you're not on the same level of skill as your teammates? So they could fly but you couldn't means that you feel like you're not on the same level as them, either skill or teamwork-wise?  
**[09:15] Asahi:** Sorry, it's not my place to say something like that, it's not even like I know your team or how you play so I can't judge stuff like that.  
**[09:20] Asahi:** Sorry.

\---

**[09:20] Asahi:** Suga I think I said something that might have upset Noya and I don't know what to do.

**[09:21] Actual Mom Suga:** Jesus Christ Asahi I'm not your therapist.  
**[09:21] Suga:** What did you do? 

**[09:22] Asahi:** I.im sorry.

**[09:23] Actual Mom Suga:** Asahi what did you say to him I can't help you if don't know  
**[09:23] Actual Mom Suga:** Asahi.  
**[09:25] Actual Mom Suga:** ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE ASAHI  
**[09:29] Actual Mom Suga:** FFS

\---

**[09:25] Noya:** FUCK SORRY ASAHI I WAS SHOWEING  
**[09:25] Noya:** No but seriously your interpretation is kind of on point?  
**[09:26] Noya:** I only became first string libero for the team this year so I sometimes don't feel in-sync with them  
**[09:32] Noya:** Okay I'm going to assume you started work now. Please message me in your lunch break.

\---

**[11:10] Asahi:** Pst.  
**[11:10] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[11:11] Asahi:** You're welcome 

**[11:12] Noya:** Fuck  
**[11:12] Noya:** I don't know who you are or why you have Asahi's phone but thanks for this 

**[11:12] Asahi:** Any time my friend.  
**[11:13] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[11:13] Asahi:** This is what he gets for leaving his phone out and not replying to you.  
**[11:14] Asahi:** Which I told him to do by the way but the boy never listens, even though I'm the first person he talks to when he needs something.

**[11:14] Noya:** Oh my god are you an angel

**[11:15] Asahi:** Hey now, Mr. Flirt, you stop now before you get Asahi OR my Daichi jealous  
**[11:15] Asahi:** Do you flirt with all the boys like this?

**[11:15] Noya:** No I usually leave this kind of flirting for the girls  
**[11:16] Noya:** I don't think I want to have this conversation where Asahi can potentially see it though  
**[11:16] Noya:** And your Daichi? You must be Suga then?

**[11:16] Asahi:** Oh don't worry I'll delete all of this before Asahi can see it.  
**[11:16] Asahi:** Well I'll delete everything after my selfie.  
**[11:17] Asahi:** And yes I am! I hear we'll be playing against you this weekend?

**[11:17] Noya:** You'll delete this all off his phone so he doesn't see it? That's sneaky  
**[11:17] Noya:** Yes I will! We're going to beat you so hard

**[11:18] Asahi:** Ha! In your dreams.  
**[11:18] Asahi:** We're getting off topic though. I wanted to give you some help, with regards to Asahi.

**[11:18] Noya:** Oh?  
**[11:19] Noya:** I'm all ears

**[11:19] Asahi:** If you're interested in him (and you obviously are based on your need for selfies of him all the time, don't try to lie to me), it's important for you not to rush him, but he's also going to need a lot of nudging in the right direction.  
**[11:19] Asahi:** And he's not going to make any of the first moves himself. You're going to have a lot of work cut out for you.

**[11:20] Noya:** I wouldn't lie about beg interested in him have you SEEN him I'm so into that  
**[11:20] Noya:** Thank you for the advice Suga! 

**[11:20] Asahi:** You're welcome.  
**[11:21] Asahi:** Just know if you hurt my big hairy baby I will find you.

**[11:21] Noya:** I'll do my best to do no hurting whatsoever!! 

**[11:22] Asahi:** Good.  
**[11:22] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[11:23] Asahi:** One last photo for the road 

**[11:23] Noya:** GOD BLESS YOU SUGA 

\---

**[17:05] Asahi:** SUGA YOU WERE ON MY PHONE AGAIN WEEENT YOU  
**[17:05] Asahi:** SUGA WEVE TALKED ABOUT THIS THIS IS AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY  
**[17:06] Asahi:** AND YOU TALKED TO NOYA  
**[17:06] Asahi:** AND YOU TOOK PHOTOS OF ME WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE 

**[17:06] Not Your Therapist:** Yes well you should use a lock code on your phone then.

**[17:07] Asahi: **I DO****

**[17:07] Not a Your Therapist:** Well then you should use a less obvious code.

**[17:07] Asahi:** I hate you so much

**[17:08] Worst Friend Ever:** Whatever helps you sleep at night.

**[17:09] Asahi:** Did you send anything else to Noya and delete it from my log?

**[17:09] Worst a Friend Ever:** No. Of course not.

**[17:09] Asahi:** Suga.

**[17:10] Worst a Friend Ever:** Cross my heart Asahi.

**[17:10] Asahi:** I don't believe you.

**[17:10] Worst Friend Ever:** This is the thanks I get for being the best friend you could ever have.  
**[17:11] Worst Friend Ever:** How can you have so little faith in me?

**[17:11] Asahi:** You've been spending too much time with Oikawa.  
**[17:11] Asahi:** You're starting to sound like him

**[17:12] Worst Friend Ever:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK  
**[17:15] Worst Friend Ever:** ASAHI  
**[17:16] Worst Friend Ever:** Fuck you.

\---

**[17:45] Asahi:** Sorry, Noya  
**[17:45] Asahi:** Shit you're probably in practice already.  
**[17:45] Asahi:** I don't know if Suga said anything weird to you but I'm sorry about him. And about the dream thing.  
**[17:46] Asahi:** Talk to you later? 

**[18:01] Noya:** ASAHI   
**[18:01] Noya:** There's nothing you need to apologize for!!!  
**[18:01] Noya:** Also Suga is amazing 

**[18:02] Asahi:** Aren't you meant to be practicing?  
**[18:02] Asahi:** I'm glad you're not mad at me

**[18:02] Noya:** I could never be mad at you   
**[18:02] Noya:** I snuck out while Nekoma was shouting at Lev  
**[18:03] Noya:** Might be caught soon so not that much time to chat

**[18:03] Asahi:** Oh then you should go back to practice

**[18:03] Noya:** NO!!!,!!  
**[18:04] Noya:** I've bare,y talked to you today 

**[18:04] Asahi:** We can talk more when your practice is over  
**[18:04] Asahi:** Just one more hour.

**[18:05] Noya:** 7 can't come soon enough  ️ ️  
**[18:05] Noya:** Shit I think 

**[18:06] Asahi:** ?  
**[18:07] Asahi:** Noya?

\---

**[19:01] Noya:** SORRY ASAHI  
**[19:01] Noya:** Lmao that was like a horror movie disappearance I’m sorry  
**[19:01] Noya:** But anyway yeah our coach found me in the locker room on my phone and made me do 30 laps around the gym

**[19:05] Asahi:** I’m sorry!  
**[19:05] Asahi:** That sucks!

**[19:06] Noya:** It was worth it though  
**[19:06] Noya:** So Ennoshita says I can chat will you until 8 and then he’s confiscating my phone again cause I have an essay due on Friday

**[19:07] Asahi:** What is the essay on?

**[19:07] Noya:** “The Advantage of Black-and-White over Color Photography”  
**[19:08] Noya:** I hate it so much

**[19:08] Asahi:** Ah jeez  
**[19:09] Asahi:** How many words does it need to have?

**[19:09] Noya:** Too many.  
**[19:09] Noya:** 1500

**[19:09] Asahi:** Oh that’s not too bad.

**[19:10] Noya:** I have 200 words so far  
**[19:10] Noya:** And it’s due in 3 days  
**[19:10] Noya:** asdfg

**[19:11] Asahi:** Oh dear 

**[19:11] Noya:** Yeah   
**[19:11] Noya:** Anyway I’ll deal with that stress at 8  
**[19:12] Noya:** Anything exciting happen at work today??

**[19:12] Asahi:** Not really?  
**[19:12] Asahi:** Suga visited, but you know that already.

**[19:12] Noya:** Omg yes  
**[19:13] Noya:** He’s amazing  
**[19:13] Noya:** And so pretty?????

**[19:13] Asahi:** Yeah he is

**[19:13] Noya:** Don’t get me wrong though  
**[19:14] Noya:** Liek he’s pretty but you’re also pretty  
**[19:14] Noya:** I kind of want to see what this Daichi looks like now because maybe you’re all just gorgeous

\---

**[19:14] Asahi:** I know you said I need to stop messaging you about this but  
**[19:14] Asahi:** _Image attached_

 

**[19:15] Worst Friend Ever:** I like him.

**[19:15] Asahi:** How do I reply?

**[19:15] Worst Friend Ever:** My boy he’s flirting with you  
**[19:16] Worst Friend Ever:** Why are you so useless?

**[19:16] Asahi:** I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FLIRT SUGA

**[19:16] Worst Friend Ever:** That is apparent.  
**[19:16] Worst Friend Ever:** Do you want to flirt?

**[19: 17] Asahi:** I  
**[19:17] Asahi:** Maybe?

**[19:17] Worst Friend Ever:** MY BABY IS GROWING UP

**[19:17] Asahi:** Sugaaaa  
**[19:18] Asahi:** I need to reply to himmm

**[19:18] Worst Friend Ever:** You really do

**[19:18] Asahi:** Tell me what to say  
**[19:18] Asahi:** You’re killing me

**[19:19] Worst Friend Ever:** Well if it were me I would say I was the prettiest one

**[19:19] Asahi:** I can’t say that

**[19:20] Worst Friend Ever:** I know. That’s why I can’t help you.

\---

**[19:20] Noya:** Asahi?  
**[19:20] Noya:** ONLY 40 MORE MINUTES BEFORE ESSAY  
**[19:20] Noya:** talk to me 

**[19:21] Asahi:** Shit sorry  
**[19:21] Asahi:** I wouldn’t say Daichi is pretty? He’s... handsome?

**[19:21] Noya:** I GUESS I’LL SEE ON SATURDAY THEN  
**[19:22] Noya:** I’m so amped for the comp even though I’m having stress dreams about it  
**[19:22] Noya:** I mean I’m keen to meet Saga and Daichi  
**[19:22] Noya:** Do you know if you’re going yet??

**[19:23] Asahi:** No not yet

**[19:23] Noya:** Aw   
**[19:23] Noya:** I hope you’ll be able to make it  
**[19:23] Noya:** Ugh Ryuu is being annoying about me using my phone at the dining table   
**[19:24] Noya:** I WOULDNT BE ON MY PHONE IF I WAS ALLOWED TO USE IT AFTER 8 

**[19:24] Asahi:** I’m sorry?  
**[19:24] Asahi:** Do you all eat around the table every night?

**[19:24] Noya:** Most nights!  
**[19:25] Noya:** We take turns cooking every night, although Ryuu cooks the best  
**[19:25] Noya:** Ennoshita and I could burn water

**[19:25] Asahi:** That’s really nice  
**[19:25] Asahi:** That you’re all so close I mean

**[19:26] Noya:** Oh yeah! It’s the best!  
**[19:26] Noya:** We’ve been together since high school though it’s great  <3  
**[19:27] Noya:** Ennoshita says he’s confiscating my phone early because Ryuu has gotten so upset u_u :’(

**[19:27] Asahi:** Ah I’m sorry. Enjoy your supper though! And good luck with the essay!

**[19:27] Noya:** Thanks  <3  
**[19:27] Noya:** I probably won’t get my phone back before the morning so good night 

**[19:28] Asahi:** Good night  
**[19:30] Asahi:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it, comments keep me going.  
> Also please check out [my Tumblr](http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/) and maybe reblog [this chapter's drawing's](http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/post/148393876471/not-the-worst-thing-ive-ever-done-chapter-2) over there xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I promised an update today and here it is! This chapter comes to you with more characters making their introductions and a phone call! Enjoy!

** WEDNESDAY **

**[01:45] Noya:** Got to about 800 words in my essay!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[01:45] Noya:** Also I hope this doesn't wake you up, sorry.

\---

**[08:33] Asahi:** I'm glad you got further in your essay!  
**[08:33] Asahi:** Hope you got enough sleep though.

**[08:33] Noya:** MORNING ASAHI!  
**[08:34] Noya:** Don't worry I usually get less sleep than that LOL  
**[08:34] Noya:** Dude I need to show you my black eye it's so fucking nasty rn  
**[08:34] Noya:** Like I can open my eye again but it's so yellow and gross  
**[08:35] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[08:35] Asahi:** Ah, that looks painful  
**[08:35] Asahi:** How did your classmates/lecturers react by the way?

**[08:36] Noya:** Oh most of my lecturers just rolled their eyes or asked to take photos for reference  
**[08:36] Noya:** Classmates were the same although they wanted to know how it happened  
**[08:36] Noya:** Kuroo pretty much peed himself laughing when he saw me

**[08:37] Asahi:** That sounds like the Kuroo I remember

**[08:37] Noya:** How do you know him anyway?? I forgot to ask!

**[08:40] Asahi:** Our teams were rivals back in high school 

**[08:40] Noya:** Ohhhh I see! Cool!!  
**[08:40] Noya:** It should be fun for him and Daichi to compete against each other on Saturday then!

**[08:41] Asahi:** Yeah Daichi keeps talking about this match like some sort of war  
**[08:41] Asahi:** Suga calls it the Battle of the Dads, whatever that means

**[08:41] Noya:** Lmao that’s great  
**[08:41] Noya:** Kuroo tries to be a dad to the team but he fails miserably  
**[08:42] Noya:** He’s like the neglectful father that isn’t home all week and then Sunday he comes in with a new puppy for the kids

**[08:42] Asahi:** hahaha  
**[08:42] Asahi:** Daichi is the dad that hovers around his kid 24/7 and is always worried that they’ll burn down the house if he turns his back for 2 seconds  
**[08:43] Asahi:** Suga is like the “cool” mom who encourages their children to not do drugs or drink, but if they do they must do it in the house with supervision

**[08:43] Noya:** Asahi I think I’m in love with Suga  
**[08:43] Noya:** Can I steal him as my best friend? 

**[08:44] Asahi:** I mean you could try

**[08:44] Noya:** Nah I can’t do that you’d miss him too much  
**[08:44] Noya:** So what are you doing today?I have a live drawing class later today  I'm looking forwards to it 

**[08:45] Asahi:** That's cool, have fun!  
**[08:46] Asahi:** I don’t have much planned for the day, just kind of work really

**[08:46] Noya:** Is Suga going to visit you again?

**[08:46] Asahi:** No he has a lot of classes today

**[08:46] Noya:** Aw too bad 

**[08:46] Asahi:** Why?

**[08:47] Noya:** Cause he’s SO COOL  
**[08:47] Noya:** I was hoping he’d steal your phone again 

**[08:48] Asahi:** Did he talk to you more after the photos he sent??  
**[08:48] Asahi:** He told me he didn’t but I can never trust him

**[08:48] Noya:** ...He might have  
**[08:49] Noya:** He might not...

**[08:49] Asahi:** What does that mean??  
**[08:51] Asahi:** Noya???

**[08:51] Noya:**

**[08:51] Asahi:** Ugh  
**[08:51] Asahi:** I’ll bug Suga about it later again

**[08:52] Noya:** Nah just leave it it’s not a big deal  
**[08:52] Noya:** He didn’t say anything bad  
**[08:58] Noya:** ASAHI IT’S FIIIIINE

**[09:00] Asahi:** Okay okay sorry  
**[09:00] Asahi:** I was just walking to the bus stop

**[09:01] Noya:** Okay good  
**[09:01] Noya:** Don’t over think it  
**[09:03] Noya:** So like I wanted to ask

**[09:03] Asahi:** Ask what?

**[09:04] Noya:** So like, what do you do when you’re not wroking?  
**[09:04] Noya:** I think you said before that you sometimes play volleyball? And you must exercise a lot too cause you’re so buff  
**[09:04] Noya:** And spend time with Suga and Daichi  
**[09:05] Noya:** But do you have any hobbies or anything?

**[09:05] Asahi:** Uh well  
**[09:05] Asahi:** I don’t know? You’ve put me on the spot here

**[09:06] Noya:** Interests??  
**[09:06] Noya:** Favourite TV shows??  
**[09:06] Noya:** Books???

**[09:07] Asahi:** Oh well  
**[09:07] Asahi:** I like reading. And I watch TV.  
**[09:07] Asahi:** I like drama and romance stuff?  
**[09:08] Asahi:** ...And Pixar movies...

**[09:08] Noya:** PIXAR????  
**[09:08] Noya:** PIXAR IS THE SHIT  
**[09:08] Noya:** DISNEY IS SO GREAT TOO  
**[09:08] Noya:** YESSSSSSSSS

**[09:09] Asahi:** hahaha  
**[09:09] Asahi:** Yeah, they’re really good

**[09:09] Noya:**   
**[09:10] Noya:** What else??  
**[09:10] Noya:** What’s your exercise routine??

**[09:10] Asahi:** Are you still asking about how I spend my spare time or are we just back to the whole “how do I get abs like yours” thing?

**[09:11] Noya:** Drats, you’ve foiled my plan!  
**[09:11] Noya:** Lol no I just wanna know more about you  
**[09:11] Noya:** Like do you eat anything specific too?

**[09:03] Asahi:** Hahaha, well I usually just have a smoothie or something for breakfast. I take a bus to work in the morning but I generally walk home in the evening. When I get home I try to make something healthy to eat, I very rarely eat junk food. Then a little after I eat I try to do 45 min to 90 min of weight lifting and stretching at home, and sometimes I’ll go for a jog as well. Weekend mornings and evenings I got for jogs and most weekends I play volleyball with Suga if Daichi doesn’t have a match

**[09:04] Noya:** Ahhh impressive!  
**[09:04] Noya:** I bet you’re really good at pushups and sit ups huh?

**[09:06] Asahi:** Um I guess? I do them a lot yeah

**[09:06] Noya:** You could probably do pushups with me on your back  
**[09:06] Noya:** I’m small. You’d probably handle it really well

**[09:07] Asahi:** I mean. Maybe?

**[09:07] Noya:** Lol  
**[09:08] Noya:** Are you good at cooking???

**[09:08] Asahi:** I feel like I’m decent at it, yeah  
**[09:08] Asahi:** I live alone so I have to be if I don’t want to live on instant noodles and bread

**[09:09] Noya:** Omg in my first year of uni Ryuu and I lived and breathed instant noodles  
**[09:09] Noya:** And then Chikara put his foot down and made us sit with him and watch youtube videos on how to cook easy food  
**[09:10] Noya:** Tanaka and I would be dead without him

**[09:11] Asahi:** Sounds like you have your own mom friend there

**[09:11] Noya:** Yeah that’s Chikara for you  
**[09:11] Noya:** He’s great though you’d like him

**[09:12] Asahi:** Yeah I think I would

**[09:12] Noya:**   
**[09:14] Noya:** So what food do you make the best?  
**[09:14] Noya:** Like your signature dish?

**[09:15] Asahi:** Hmm well I like making pasta  
**[09:15] Asahi:** I don’t eat wheat much but I have pasta on days where I exercise the most  
**[09:15] Asahi:** And I cook fish a lot  
**[09:15] Asahi:** I’m pescatarian

**[09:16] Noya:** What’s that?

**[09:17] Asahi:** Like vegetarian but I eat fish

**[09:17] Noya:** Oooooh!  
**[09:18] Noya:** I didn’t know ther was a name for that!!  
**[09:18] Noya:** That’s cool though

**[09:18] Asahi:** Yeah I mean it’s just like a diet. I eat meat when I’m at other people’s houses  
**[09:18] Asahi:** I’m not fussy

**[09:19] Noya:** You’re just super considerate aren’t you

**[09:19] Asahi:** Yeah I guess  
**[09:20] Asahi:** I’m at work now. Chat later?

**[09:20] Noya:** Oh okay cool!!  
**[09:20] Noya:** I suppose I should pay attention to my lecture now

**[09:21] Asahi:** Wait you’re in a lecture??

**[09:21] Noya:** Yaaaaa

**[09:21] Asahi:** Why didn’t you say? I wouldn’t have kept talking so long!

**[09:22] Noya:** Well that’s why I didn’t say anything!  
**[09:22] Noya:** I wanted to talk to you!

**[09:22] Asahi:** I  
**[09:22] Asahi:** Okay well concentrate now  
**[09:22] Asahi:** Chat later

**[09:22] Noya:** I will!  
**[09:23] Noya:** Byeeeeee 

\---

**[11:56] Noya:** _Image attached_

 

**[12:01] Asahi:** Wow you're really good at drawing

**[12:01] Noya:** Thank you!  
**[12:02] Noya:** But like can we not appreciate how fucking ripped this get is???  
**[12:02] Noya:** I mean not as much as you but damn

**[12:03] Asahi:** Yeah he is  
**[12:03] Asahi:** You must be in really good shape to model though, right?

**[12:03] Noya:** Well I don't know if he's a real model, but usually for drawing class we have models of all shapes and sizes  
**[12:04] Noya:** This guy is probably the first buff person we've drawn all semester 

**[12:04] Asahi:** Oh okay

**[12:04] Noya:** Ooooh I think his boyfriend came to visit him!!  
**[12:04] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[12:04] Noya:** He just kissed him ont he cheek and I think he brought him lunch??? SO CUTE  
**[12:04] Noya:** Also bathrobes should be the new summer fashion lmao

**[12:05] Asahi:** Oh shit I know them  
**[12:05] Asahi:** That's Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa is on Daichi's volleyball team.

**[12:05] Noya:** WHAT  
**[12:05] Noya:**   
**[12:06] Noya:** I have to go talk to them!!!!!

**[12:06] Asahi:** Wait don't!  
**[12:06] Asahi:** Noya!  
**[12:08] Asahi:** Shit

\---

**[12:08] Asahi:** Oikawa

**[12:08] Oikawa Tooru:** New phone who dis

**[12:08] Asahi:** Oikawa you forced your number onto me just a few weeks ago you know who this is

**[12:08] Oikawa Tooru:** Ohhh if it isn't manager-chan's friend Timid-chan! (*^▽^*)  
**[12:09] Oikawa Tooru:** To what do I owe the pleasure? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**[12:09] Asahi:** I  
**[12:09] Asahi:** Nevermind. Can I please have Iwaizumi's number?

**[12:10] That Asshole:** Whyyyyy?  
**[12:10] That Asshole:** Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Timid-chan? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

**[12:10] Asahi:** Can I just  
**[12:11] Asahi:** Please?

**[12:11] That Asshole:** Ugh fine. But only because he's here and he says I have to be nice.  
**[12:11] That Asshole:** _Contact attached_

**[12:12] Asahi:** Thank you

**[12:12] That Asshole:** No problem Timid-chan! (*^ω^*)  
**[12:12] That Asshole:** We should talk more!  
**[12:13] That Asshole:** You should tell all of Manager-chan and Dai-chan's embarrassing high school stories!  
**[12:14] That Asshole:** Timid-chan? Are you ignoring me?  
**[12:14] That Asshole:** Hello??? (ᗒᗩᗕ)  
**[12:15] That Asshole:** WOW RUDE

\---

**[12:13] Asahi:** Hello, Iwaizumi-san?

**[12:14] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Hello. Azumane-san, is it?

**[12:14] Asahi:** Yes. Sorry, this is out of the blue. I would have asked Oikawa but I figured it would be better to talk to a responsible adult.

**[12:15] Asshole's Boyfriend:** I understand. What is it?

**[12:15] Asahi:** Are you currently modelling for an art class?

**[12:15] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Yes, I am.  
**[12:16] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Why, are you here? I didn't see you.  
**[12:16] Asshole's Boyfriend:** I though Sugawara said you don’t go to university anymore?

**[12:16] Asahi:** Oh uh  
**[12:16] Asahi:** No I'm not there  
**[12:16] Asahi:** Listen, did one of the students there come to talk to you? Short, with black hair and bleached hair in the front?

**[12:17] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Ah. Yes. He's talking to us right now.

**[12:17] Asahi:** Right. Okay. Could you please make sure Oikawa doesn't say anything stupid about me to him?  
**[12:17] Asahi:** Please?

**[12:18] Asshole's Boyfriend:** It's basically my full time job to make sure he doesn't say stupid shit, so sure.  
**[12:18] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Do I get to ask why?

**[12:18] Asahi:** I mean if you really want to know I guess I can't say no since you're doing me a favour? But.

**[12:19] Asshole's Boyfriend:** You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
**[12:19] Asshole's Boyfriend:** Oh, it just came up that he knows you and he's in the team Oikawa is playing a match against this weekend.  
**[12:19] Asshole's Boyfriend:** BRB

**[12:20] Asahi:** Thank you so much.

**[12:30] Asshole's Boyfriend:** OK. I kept him from being his usual shitty self, you're welcome.

**[12:30] Asahi:** Thank you so much. I owe you

**[12:30] Too Good For Him:** See you at the match Saturday?

**[12:31] Asahi:** Um probably. I'll let you know

**[12:31] Too Good For Him:** Cool.  
**[12:31] Too Good For Him:** The class is starting again. GTG, bye.

**[12:31] Asahi:** Bye  
**[12:31] Asahi:** Thank you

\---

**[12:31] Noya:** Okay so your friends are amazing

**[12:32] Asahi:** They're not really my friends

**[12:32] Noya:** You should make them your friends  
**[12:32] Noya:** Oikawa is kind of a dick but Iwaizumi is pretty cool  
**[12:32] Noya:** A little violent though

**[12:33] Asahi:** I think he's just violent with Oikawa

**[12:33] Noya:** Kinky

**[12:33] Asahi:** NOYA

**[12:34] Noya:** What   
**[12:34] Noya:** #nojudgement  
**[12:34] Noya:** Anyway when I asked them about you Iwaizumi basically punched Oikawa in the stomach 

**[12:35] Asahi:** Wow  
**[12:35] Asahi:** That's um.  
**[12:35] Asahi:** I kind of feel bad for Oikawa now.

**[12:35] Noya:** Right?  
**[12:35] Noya:** Dammit I need to stop texting and focus on drawing. Chat later?

**[12:36] Asahi:** Of course 

\---

**[14:07] Noya:** It's so frustrating that you only finish work as I start evening practice  
**[14:07] Noya:** And I have to work on my stupid essay after practice again ugh  
**[14:07] Noya:** Wish I could talk to you more  
**[14:08] Noya:** Would you like be willing to talk on the phone some time? Maybe?  
**[14:08] Noya:** Sorry for the spam 

\---

**[17:08] Asahi:** Sorry Noya!  
**[17:08] Asahi:** I know, it's very frustrating. Good luck on your essay though.  
**[17:09] Asahi:** As for phone call... We could. Maybe do that? At some point?  
**[17:09] Asahi:** I won't say no  
**[17:10] Asahi:** Saw the cat again  
**[17:10] Asahi:** _Image attached_

**[17:12] Asahi:** Good luck with practice

\---

**[18:12] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“Hey Asahi, how are you doing? Listen, are you coming to the match on Saturday? I need to know if Suga and I should keep a seat by the benches open for you, or if you're going to just be in the stands. Let me know.”

**[18:15] Asahi:** Ah sorry Daichi. I haven't found out from work yet if I have the day off, so I'm not sure yet

**[18:18] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“What? Don't they usually tell you your schedule a week in advance? I'm calling bullshit. What are you avoiding?”

**[18:22] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“Suga says this has to do with the libero from the other team. Do you have a crush you haven’t told me about, Asahi?”

**[18:22] Asahi:** This has nothing to do with Noya!

**[18:25] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“Noya, huh? Is that his name? ...Also, no denying of the crush, either. I see how it is.”

**[18:25] Asahi:** Shut up  
**[18:25] Asahi:** Okay fine I'll come to the match  
**[18:25] Asahi:** I'll sit in the stands though

**[18:29] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“Fine, I’ll drop it for now. But, okay, great. I'll let Suga know. Also, just want to confirm – want to do lunch on Friday?”

**[18:32] Asahi:** Daichi we've done lunch every Friday for almost three years now  
**[18:33] Asahi:** Yes. I'll see you got lunch on Friday.

**[18:40] Daichi:** _Voice note attached:_  
“Just making sure. Alright, I'll see you then. Same time, same place? Bye!”

**[18:33] Asahi:** Cool, bye

\---

**[19:20] Noya:** You'll be up for phone calls???  ASAHIIIIIIII  
**[19:21] Noya:** If I can just get this essay done tonight and hand it in early tomorrow I'll get extra marks so LETS DO THIS

**[19:21] Asahi:** Good luck! I won't distract you  
**[19:21] Asahi:** When I started at the art shop Suga phoned me 20 times a day so I would get used to answering phones. I still don't like making phone calls, but I can answer them just fine

**[19:22] Noya:** Awwww  
**[19:22] Noya:** Suga is the fucking best I love him and I don't even know him

**[19:22] Asahi:** Yeah he's not the worst

**[19:22] Noya:**   
**[19:23] Noya:** You love him admit it

**[19:23] Asahi:** Okay yeah  
**[19:23] Asahi:** He's kind of the best

**[19:23] Noya:**   
**[19:24] Noya:** Dammit I have to go again  
**[19:24] Noya:** CHAT TOMORROW WELL DO A PHONE CALL OKAY BYE

**[19:25] Asahi:** Okay  
**[19:25] Asahi:** Bye

\---

**[01:02] Noya:** MY ESSAY IS DONE  
**[01:02] Noya:** I CRY EVERY TIME 

* * *

** THURSDAY **

**[08:31] Asahi:** Yay congrats!

**[08:32] Noya:** Thanks   
**[08:32] Noya:** I just have to go in and hand my essay in and then spend the rest of the day in studio so yaaaay for no lectures!!!

**[08:35] Asahi:** That's awesome  
**[08:35] Asahi:** What are you working on?

**[08:37] Noya:** Ah it's like this huge painting of an owl and a crow??? Idk  
**[08:37] Noya:** It’s supposed to represent inner turmoil and shit  
**[08:37] Noya:** It’s my final piece for the year

**[08:39] Asahi:** That sounds really cool, I’d like to see it

**[08:42] Noya:** It’s not very far along yet but I’ll send a pic if you want!

**[08:42] Asahi:** I’d love to see it  
**[08:44] Asahi:** Only if you want to share it of course

**[08:44] Noya:** Dude I love showing off my shit I’ll send a pic asap lmao

**[08:45] Asahi:** Hahaha okay cool

**[08:48] Noya:** I have to go get my essay printed though ugh

**[08:50] Asahi:** Is it that print place in Green Market Square?

**[08:50] Noya:** YES  
**[08:50] Noya:** How did you know that???

**[08:51] Asahi:** Cause they have the best student prices

**[08:51] Noya:** Oh yeah duh  
**[08:51] Noya:** Their service is so bad though 

**[08:51] Asahi:** SO BAD  
**[08:52] Asahi:** I’m glad I don’t print stuff often

**[08:52] Noya:** I’m going to get there as they open  
**[08:52] Noya:** Hopefully they will be in a good mood cause it’s morning??

**[08:53] Asahi:** I don’t know, maybe they’ll be in a bad mood cause they’re not morning people?

**[08:53] Noya:** Ugh true  
**[08:53] Noya:** Okay I’m walking there now wish me luck

**[08:54] Asahi:** Good luck!

**[09:10] Noya:** Oh my god  
**[09:10] Noya:** So I’m still in the shop  
**[09:10] Noya:** But so like I gave the guy working at the counter a USB with two pics on it for my other project  
**[09:11] Noya:** And he was like “you can print stuff at the computer” and I was like “yes but I want art prints please”  
**[09:11] Noya:** So he just like sighed and took my USB  
**[09:11] Noya:** And he printed my stuff and comes back to me with the prints on both sides of one page  
**[09:12] Noya:** So I was like “uh sorry I wanted them on two different pages”  
**[09:12] Noya:** Bcause wtf would I want art prints back to back who does that???  
**[09:12] Noya:** So he literally just sighed, ROLLED HIS EYES, and tore the page in half in front of me  
**[09:13] Noya:** Like if I die today tell Suga I love him  
**[09:15] Noya:** _Image attached_

**[09:15] Noya:** This is my murderer if I go missing

**[09:15] Asahi:** Hahaha oh my god  
**[09:15] Asahi:** Do they even know what customer service is

**[09:16] Noya:** Right???   
**[09:19] Noya:** Done printing now though  
**[09:19] Noya:** The price is so worth the god awful service goddamn goddamn  
**[09:19] Noya:** Still convinced he’s going to come and kill me in my sleep tonight though

**[09:20] Asahi:** I suppose we’ll know tomorrow  
**[09:20] Asahi:** You may only have 24 hours left to live

**[09:20] Noya:**   
**[09:21] Noya:** Shit I better get out my bucket list

**[09:21] Asahi:** Get as much done as you can

**[09:21] Noya:** So cheeky today Asahi!  
**[09:22] Noya:** I love it  <3

**[09:22] Asahi:** I guess I’m in a good mood today :)  
**[09:22] Asahi:** Ah, I’m at work now. Chat later?

**[09:22] Noya:** Chat later 

\---

**[10:05] Noya:** Essay handed in yassssss  
**[10:05] Noya:** Now off to the studio I’m so amped to paint

\---

**[12:05] Asahi:** How’s the painting going?

**[12:06] Noya:** Good!!!  
**[12:06] Noya:** Thanks for the message I haven’t taken a break in almost 2 hours  
**[12:07] Noya:** How’s work?

**[12:07] Asahi:** Good  
**[12:07] Asahi:** This little old lady came in to the shop and her hair was bright pink  
**[12:08] Asahi:** And she had a little dog with her and everyone in the shop just stopped what they were doing to pet the dog  
**[12:08] Asahi:** It was really cute

**[12:09] Noya:** Awww  
**[12:09] Noya:** Cute! Did you pet the dog??

**[12:12] Asahi:** I did

**[12:12] Noya:** Yaaaaay!  
**[12:12] Noya:** Dogs are the best

**[12:13] Asahi:** Cats are good too

**[12:13] Noya:** Cats are the best as well

**[12:13] Asahi:** They can’t both be the best

**[12:14] Noya:** They can  
**[12:14] Noya:** And they will

**[12:14] Asahi:** Hm okay  
**[12:15] Asahi:** Whatever you say

**[12:15] Noya:**   
**[12:15] Noya:** So I was thinking about that bucket list

**[12:16] Asahi:** Oh? And?

**[12:16] Noya:** And it would be really great to see your face again before I die  
**[12:16] Noya:** Like just one more selfie and I can die happy

**[12:17] Asahi:** Oh really?  
**[12:17] Asahi:** I don’t understand why you want selfies so often

**[12:17] Noya:** BECAUSE THEY’RE AMAZING  
**[12:18] Noya:** PLEASE ASAHIIIIIII  
**[12:18] Noya:**

**[12:18] Asahi:** Not this again  
**[12:19] Asahi:** Not the hands

**[12:19] Noya:**

**[12:19] Asahi:** Stop

**[12:19] Noya:**

**[12:19] Asahi:** STOP

**[12:20] Noya:** PLEASE ASAHI  
**[12:20] Noya:** Would you keep this from me  
**[12:20] Noya:** On my DEATH BED

**[12:21] Asahi:** Okay but you’re not ACTUALLY dying  
**[12:21] Asahi:** Why do you want photos of me so often

**[12:23] Noya:** Because you’re fucking gorgeous and I like seeing your face  
**[12:23] Noya:** And your hot body  
**[12:23] Noya:** But mostly the face  
**[12:25] Noya:** There?? Happy???

**[12:28] Asahi:** You can’t just say stuff like that!  
**[12:28] Asahi:** I’m at work and my boss came into the break room and she wanted to know why I was blushing so hard and then she wanted to know if I had a girlfriend and now she’ll never stop teasing me

**[12:28] Noya:** Omg I made you blush???  
**[12:28] Noya:** Now I really need a selfie I want to seeee

**[12:29] Asahi:** What? No!  
**[12:29] Asahi:** Do you enjoy embarrassing me  
**[12:29] Asahi:** Is that the whole point of this

**[12:29] Noya:** What??? No!!!  
**[12:30] Noya:** The whole point is being honest with you  
**[12:30] Noya:** Because I think you’re attractive and I like seeing your face  
**[12:30] Noya:** But you told me I can’t look for your Facebook and I tried finding you on Instagram but I didn’t have any luck

**[12:32] Asahi:** You  
**[12:32] Asahi:** I  
**[12:32] Asahi:** When did I say you can’t look for me on Facebook?

**[12:33] Noya:** I don’t know, when we first started talking  
**[12:33] Noya:** You said I couldn’t cause Suga adds bad photos of you

**[12:34] Asahi:** I  
**[12:34] Asahi:** But  
**[12:34] Asahi:** We weren’t friends then though so  
**[12:35] Asahi:** Like if you want to add me on Facebook now you can

**[12:35] Noya:** omg  
**[12:35] Noya:** Wait  
**[12:35] Noya:** Really???

**[12:36] Asahi:** I mean if you want to  
**[12:36] Asahi:** I don’t really use it that often though

**[12:36] Noya:** But like  
**[12:36] Noya:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[12:37] Noya:** You think were friends though???

**[12:37] Asahi:** I mean  
**[12:37] Asahi:** Aren’t we?  
**[12:37] Asahi:** I talk to you more than I talk to anyone else

**[12:37] Noya:** Yes of COURSE WE’RE FRIENDS  
**[12:38] Noya:** I’m just really happy you said it   
**[12:38] Noya:** Ima add you on fb right now  
**[12:38] Noya:** Still want that selfie though

**[12:38] Asahi:** Ugh you’re incorrigible 

**[12:39] Noya:**

**[12:39] Asahi:** _Attached image_

 

**[12:39] Noya:** Yesssss  
**[12:39] Noya:** Thank you!!!  
**[12:39] Noya:** The headband   
**[12:40] Noya:** I feel spoiled rn  
**[12:40] Noya:** I can die happy

**[12:40] Asahi:** You are spoiled  
**[12:40] Asahi:** I hate that photo though. Please delete it

**[12:40] Noya:** NO NEVER  
**[12:40] Noya:** LOOK AT THAT BLUCH IT’S AMAZING  
**[12:40] Noya:** I will keep this photo for ever Im sorry Asahi but it’s mine now  
**[12:45] Noya:** Well to make up for it here’s a pic of my painting so far  
**[12:45] Noya:** _Image attached_

 

**[12:46] Noya:** Obviously it’s nowhere near finished

**[12:47] Asahi:** Wow  
**[12:47] Asahi:** That’s amazing Noya  
**[12:47] Asahi:** You’re really good, you know that?

**[12:48] Noya:** Thank you   
**[12:48] Noya:** My lecturers sometimes get angry at me because my stuff is usually more realism and they prefer stylized/metaphorical shit  
**[12:48] Noya:** Like I’d get better marks burning a tshirt than painting realistic fabric, if I don’t have a REASON why I painted the fabric

**[12:49] Asahi:** Ah. Yeah.  
**[12:49] Asahi:** That’s modern art for you I guess

**[12:49] Noya:** Yeeeeah  
**[12:50] Noya:** I mean don’t get me wrong I don’t think modern or concept art isn’t as important or skilled as realism  
**[12:50] Noya:** But it’s frustrating 

**[12:51] Asahi:** Yeah I understand  
**[12:51] Asahi:** It is frustrating 

**[12:54] Noya:** But I’ve gotten good at making up metaphorical shit for my paintings so I should get a good mark for this one anyway  
**[12:54] Noya:** You probably have to go back to work now huh

**[12:54] Asahi:** Yeah pretty soon

**[12:54] Noya:** Are you still up for a phone call today?

**[12:56] Asahi:** Yeah  
**[12:56] Asahi:** We can do that

**[12:56] Noya:** Yay!!  
**[12:56] Noya:** After practice  
**[12:57] Noya:** Wait no, after supper  
**[12:57] Noya:** Like 8? What’s good for you?

**[12:57] Asahi:** 8 is good 

**[12:58] Noya:** Okay  
**[12:58] Noya:** Awesome  
**[12:58] Noya:**   
**[12:59] Noya:** Talk to you later!!!

\---

It was almost eight pm and Asahi was looking at the time on his phone every five seconds.

He had made himself tea earlier and was now sitting on his couch with the steadily cooling mug clutched between his hands, his eyes glued to the phone on the coffee table in front of him. His legs were shaking, just a little bit.

He was on the verge of giving in and messaging Suga when the screen lit up with an incoming call.

It was Noya. Asahi gulps audibly, placing his tea on the coffee table before picking up the phone with a slight tremor in his hand, swiping the screen. He puts it to his ear, but for a long moment doesn’t say anything.

Finally, tentatively, “...Hello?”

“...Asahi?” The voice is hushed, somewhat awed, not at all what he was expecting.

“...Noya?” He ventures back – shy, nervous.

“Yes!” There’s a laugh in the voice, full of glee, and Asahi feels himself melt.

He smiles. “Hi, Noya.”

“Hi, Asahi,” the voice on the line breathes out. “It’s really nice to hear your voice.” 

He can hear the smile in Noya’s voice, and it makes him smile even more. “It’s nice to hear your voice, too.”

“I was trying to imagine your voice, earlier,” Noya laughs again, “but this is like. Wow.”

“Like wow?” Asahi teases. Now that the phone call is actually happening he doesn’t feel nervous anymore – the butterflies in his stomach have gone from harsh and nauseating to bubbly and airy. He feels giddy. The happy comfortable feeling he’s had all day talking to Noya is back, and he hopes it stays.

“Like, woooooow.” Noya drags out, then laughs. He laughs a lot, Asahi realises, and he loves it. “Now I know you’re actually a real person.”

“You only realise this now?” Asahi says, smiling again – or really, he hasn’t stopped smiling. 

“Well, I mean, this whole time you could have just been cat-fishing me? Like what’s the possibility that I’d get a wrong number text from some hot guy and he’d actually be real, you know?” Noya laughs again. Asahi can picture him shaking his head. “But now I’ve heard your voice I know you’re real, cause a voice like this couldn’t belong to someone who’s not... you, you know?”

Asahi blushes, and is glad no one is there to see it. How can someone say the kind of things Noya says to him, all the time, and say it in such a causal tone of voice? For once though, instead of feeling flustered he just smiles. “I... Kind of get that,” he says, quietly, “I feel the same.”

“You do?” Noya says, voice awed.

Asahi nods. “You sound like... You sound like you.”

And he does. He sounds like the man Asahi has been texting for a week (God, only a week? It feels like months. It feels like minutes). He can picture this voice getting excited, getting angry, being playfully teasing – saying the words Asahi has read in their conversations. It sounds like him.

“That’s good,” Noya says, and he sounds pleased.

“How was practice today?” Asahi ends up asking, leaning back into his couch.

“It was good!” Noya’s voice rises with excitement. “I managed to save almost every ball that came near me! I think the game on Saturday is going to go really well, the team has gotten really strong.”

“I’m glad,” Asahi said, thinking back to the dream Noya had told him about a few days ago. 

“Yeah. Oh, do you think you’re going to be at the match yet? Do you know?”

Asahi squirms. The thought makes him nervous. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Awesome!” Noya practically shouts, his excitement almost tangible. “Are you going to cheer for me?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Asahi replies, smile on his face. “But I dunno, what about Suga and Daichi? I can’t just not cheer for their team.”

“Aw, but you always cheer for them.” Asahi can picture a pout on his face.

“Yeah, maybe I’m their lucky charm,” Asahi smiles, “maybe they only ever win because I’m there cheering for them.”

“Aw but that’s not fair then! I should get some of that luck too! This will be the first time you see me play in a match. I’m sure they won’t mind sharing you, for once.”

Asahi can’t help it, he laughs, shakes his head. One of those laughs he doesn’t have often, the care-free belly laugh that shakes through his whole body. It’s a long while before he stops laughing, and has to rub tears off of his cheeks.

“Wow, Asahi, you’re laugh is beautiful.”

Asahi immediately freezes, the smile on his face bristling, breathe hitching. He wants to just accept the compliment, or at the very least ignore it and change the topic but he can’t. He slowly exhales and closes his eyes. “How?” he finally says, voice pinched.

“How?” Noya repeats, confused. “How what?”

“How- how do you say stuff like that? All the time? Don’t you feel embarrassed?”

“I... I mean, sometimes, I guess? But...” Noya paused for a long moment. “If I didn’t say it, you wouldn’t know. And I want you to know how fucking amazing you are.”

Asahi is floored. All he can do is stare at his coffee table, stunned. 

“...Asahi?” Noya finally ventures. “Asahi, if it bothers you so much, I could stop, you know?”

“I.” Asahi snaps out of his spell, shaking his head. “No, sorry. I was just...” he sighs, scooting his legs up off the floor and hugging them to his chest with his free arm. “I guess it’s just difficult for me to believe you when you say stuff like that, because no one’s ever said anything like that to me before.”

“Really?” Noya says, sounding way more surprised than he should. “No one you’ve ever dated has told you you’re beautiful?”

Asahi pulls his knees further into his chest, his heart beating loudly in his ears. This is not a conversation he wants to have.

But he trusts Noya. And somehow it feels easier, talking about this kind of thing with someone he’s never actually met, than trying to talk about it with Suga or Daichi.

“Girls in high school called me handsome once or twice, I guess.” He finally ventures. “But... not any guys.”

“Oh,” Noya says, after a moment. “Oh...” There’s a pause. “Asahi?”

Asahi takes a deep breath. “Yeah?”

“Um...” Noya says, and it’s unnerving hearing him hesitating. “Asahi, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but. Can I ask what your sexuality might be?”

Asahi bites his lip. Honestly, he’d been waiting for this question. He always expects people to ask him, eventually (they usually don’t, though – he doesn’t get the question as often as he expects to). “I’m. Uh. Gay.”

“And none of your boyfriends have ever complimented you before? What the fuck.” Noya sounds angry, and Asahi can’t understand why.

“Hey, calm done. I’ve never actually had a boyfriend.” Asahi finally says, cringing as he says it.

There’s a pause. “What? Oh.” 

Asahi sighs. If they really have to have this conversation, he should at least go all the way with it. “I just don’t know how to meet people, I guess? And I’m completely useless at flirting.” Asahi gives out a little humourless laugh, “Suga has tried setting me up on dates before, but I always panic and cancel last minute.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Asahi. I’m just surprised, is all.” Noya’s voice goes from serious to playful, “besides, I’ve only ever had one serious relationship in my life so I’m not one to judge.”

He says it so carefree that Asahi has to laugh, feeling more relaxed again. “Really?”

“Oh yeeeeah!” Noya drags out. “Went strong for a whole year and a half before we eventually broke it off! But anyway! Enough with the heavy topics, goddamn. Let’s talk about something else, yeah?”

Asahi smiled. “Yeah, okay. Like?”

“Fuck, anything! What did you have for supper tonight? Because tonight was Ryuu’s turn to cook and he made the most fucking amazing pasta, like it was the fucking shit, okay? And he made this garlic bread with it that just –” Noya moaned, low and loud, causing Asahi to splutter with laughter, his face flaming red.

They talk for a long time, and seem to successfully keep the conversation on light and comfortable topics. Asahi is surprised at how easy it is to talk to Noya, after the initial awkwardness. They don’t have to reach for topics, the conversation coming quick and effortlessly, sometimes teasing, and they only stop talking when Asahi starts yawning so often between words that they realise, wow, it’s past midnight.

“We’ve been talking for four hours, how did that happen?” Asahi asks, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Noya laughs. “Well we usually also text for hours, so I’m not surprised. But you probably have work in the morning, don’t you?”

Asahi groans. “Yeah, I do. I wish I could just sleep in every once in a while.”

“Really? I’m such a morning person, dude. I wake up at six every day even though most of my classes only start at 10 usually.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Asahi replies, rolling his eyes, but that doesn’t stop the smile on his face. “And you only go to bed at like, what, 2am every day? I get a full eight hours of sleep or more and I’m still exhausted.”

“That’s because you’re weak!” Noya says, laughing. “Sleep is for the old!”

“Hey, I’m only a year older than you!” Asahi laughs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I should respect my elders. I–” Noya is interrupted by a sound on his side of the line. Asahi can hear what sounds like a door being knocked on and opened.

“Hey, Noya? I know you usually stay up late and all that, but can you be quieter? I have a test in the morning.” The new voice is gentle and tired. Asahi bites his lip, feeling bad.

“Oh, yeah, shit, sorry Chikara! I’ll be quieter. Sorry!” It must be Noya’s roommate, Asahi realises.

“It’s okay. Is that Asahi you’re talking to? Tell him I say hi.”

“Okay, will do! Night, Chikara!”

“Night, Noya.”

There’s a sound of a door closing again, and then silence.

“Ah, I guess the call is over, then?” Asahi says, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

“Yeah, I guess so. You and Mama Chika need your beauty sleep.” Noya says, teasingly. “He says hi, by the way.”

“I heard him. Say hi back for me.” Asahi hesitates for a moment, “I suppose you’re right though, it is late.” To punctuate the statement, Asahi yawns. 

Noya laughs, quietly. “Okay, go get some sleep, old man. I’ll text you in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Asahi replies, slowly uncrossing his legs and getting up off the couch. “Good night, Noya.”

“Good night, Asahi,” Noya replies, his voice quiet and gentle.

Asahi smiles, and hesitates before hanging up. The call log reads 04:12:05. He cringes, hoping Noya has unlimited call hours, but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

He’s still smiling twenty minutes later, when he gets into bed and gets a text message:

**[00:27] Noya:** I got a photo of you, added you on Facebook, AND heard your voice  At least if I get murdered tonight I’ll die happy  
**[00:27] Noya:** Sweet dreams Asahi 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment with all your feelings. This was a difficult chapter to write for some reason so I'd like to hear your input on it!  
> Check out [my Tumblr](http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/) and reblog this chapter's drawings there if you want?? See you next update!


End file.
